1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to map rendering, and, more specifically, to functionality of devices providing map applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal navigation devices (e.g., handheld GPS devices and some mobile phones) and other computing devices implement mapping applications capable of displaying a map that includes one or more curved features. For example, a map may include curved roads and/or curved polygons (e.g., polygons that represent buildings, bridges, or other structures, parks, bodies of water, etc., some of which may include one or more curved elements). A typical mapping application utilizes digitized map data that represents each such curved feature as a series of connected points (or vertices) known as a polyline, and renders the curved feature as a series of line segments between the digitized points.